


(Not) In Her Element

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Sunnydale, the jump-rope songs teach self-defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) In Her Element

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, Iron  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

In Sunnydale, the jump-rope songs teach self-defense. _One_ for sunlight, _two_ for threshold. _Three_ and _four_ and shut-the-door. Never invite a stranger. See if they can enter without invitation.

She knows what everyone knows. Buddy system. Holy water pepper spray. Garlic’s a myth but silver works for werewolves. Cold iron in case of fairies: no one's ever seen one, but who knows?

In the end, it doesn't matter. She's been swinging this lead pipe for six minutes and her biceps are trembling. The monster's jaws stretch wider than she could have dreamed.

She wishes its breath didn't smell so real.


End file.
